Particuliers? Non exceptionnels
by Sauterelle
Summary: Pre-serie. Le jour où John Winchester se rendit compte combien ses fils étaient exceptionnels.


_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. Voici mon nouvel OS - que j'ai hésité à publier dans "Brother or Father" avant de finir par la publier en tant qu'histoire indépendante. **_

_**Disclaimer:**_**Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

><p><strong>Le jour où John Winchester se rendit compte combien ses fils étaient exceptionnels<strong>

A plusieurs reprises, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, John Winchester s'était entendu dire que ses enfants étaient spéciaux. « Les frères Winchester ? Ah oui… Ils sont, comment dire… particuliers… ». John avait vite appris que « particulier » était une façon plus polie de dire bizarre. Etrange. _Anormal_.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour s'apercevoir que les petits Winchesters ne ressemblaient pas aux autres gosses. Premier point : ils ont un père bizarre (ça aide pas à être normal, c'est sûr). Deuxième point : aucun domicile fixe, ils déménagent toutes les trois semaines (impossibilité de s'adapter convenablement à son environnement). Troisième point : ils participent à une activité extrascolaire pour le moins singulière (à moins que vous ne considériez qu'offrir un nouveau revolver à son fils de dix ans pour chasser les fantômes soit tout à fait normal).

John avait appris à vivre avec. On le considérait comme un DHCP (Déchet Humain Complètement Paumé) depuis la mort de Mary, on n'allait pas faire exception pour ses fils, qui, il faut le dire, se sont quand même forgé une sacrée réputation. D'un côté, le petit Sam de cinq ans qui annonce fièrement à la maîtresse, qui lui avait demandé ce que son père faisait comme travail, que son papa atomisait les méchants monstres avec son Beretta caché dans son armoire (« et même qu'il ne sait pas que je sais et que je fais semblant de pas savoir pour qu'il croit que je ne sais pas même si je sais mais qu'il ne le sait pas » _[discours de Sammy, 5 ans, à Miss. Appletree le 9 mai 1988]_). De l'autre, Dean, qui casse la gueule à un de ses charmants camarades (une petite teigne pourrie-gâtée répondant au nom d'Edward) quand il s'est moqué de lui parce qu'il n'a pas de maman. Et qui casse la gueule à son camarade en utilisant des prises dignes d'un karatéka… (forcément, ça amène à se poser des questions.)

Les frères Winchester ? Une énigme scientifique encore jamais vue au sein du système éducatif actuel. Deux OVNIS lâchés dans les couloirs du lycée.

Encore que, quand ses fils n'étaient que des petits rejetons, c'était plus facile pour John. Il déposait les garçons à l'école le matin, allait jouer au chat et à la souris avec le poltergeist qui hantait le taudis local le midi, puis allait récupérer les garçons le soir et ils partaient tous ensemble manger au fast-food du coin.

Maintenant, Dean et Sam étaient deux grandes gigues (valable seulement pour Dean, Sam s'apparentait davantage à un schtroumf) de 16 et 12 ans en pleine crise d'adolescence. Entre le lycée, la chasse et les hormones en ébullition, autant dire que ça pétait le feu chez les Winchesters. Déjà qu'il paraît que les crises des adolescents sont un véritable calvaire chez les gens qu'on appelle normaux – comprendre avec un emploi et un domicile fixe et qui ne savent pas que les monstres existent – John avait cru qu'on l'avait envoyé en Enfer quand Sam avait passé la barre des onze ans.

Au début, John pensait avoir échappé à la sacro-sainte puberté quand Dean, à quatorze ans, n'avait encore manifesté aucune pulsion rebelle (alors qu'il entendait Madame TrucMuche se lamentait sur son _petit _Gregory [15 ans, 1.80 m et 78 kg] qui avait cassé toutes sa collection de figurines dans un accès de colère quand elle avait osé lui dire « non » pour qu'il emprunte sa voiture pour aller en boîte). Mais très vite, le père Winchester a déchanté quand il s'est aperçu que son fils exprimait son envie d'indépendance (c'est par ce terme qu'on traduisait la crise d'adolescence dans les bouquins de psychologie) en draguant et en couchant avec toutes les filles du quartier.

Comme hier soir, par exemple, constata John avec un soupir. Il était en train de chercher un nouveau tee-shirt dans le fourbi de vêtements jetés négligemment sur un des lits de la chambre de motel, quand il tomba sur un article dont il était sûr que ça n'appartenait ni à Sam, ni à Dean et encore moins à lui.

C'était en soie, c'était rouge, ça avait de la dentelle et John souleva la chose par une brassière comme si elle était radioactive.

-DEAN !

Le rugissement ressemblait dangereusement à un John Winchester très en colère et poussé à bout par les deux boules de nerfs qui lui servaient de fils.

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, John n'était pas exactement un modèle de vertu (que Mary le pardonne), mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que ses fils suivent ses pas. Ou du moins qu'ils fassent pas _semblant_ de suivre ses pas.

Dean sortit presque immédiatement de la salle de bain, avec pour seul vêtement un boxer et un tee-shirt. A presque dix-sept ans, l'aîné des fils Winchester avoisinait le mètre quatre-vingt et dépassait déjà son père (John n'était pas _petit_, il était trapu. Ce n'est pas pareil, mais ça, c'est lui qui le dit). Des cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux verts (cadeaux de Mary) associés à un corps d'athlète, forgé par la cinquantaine de pompes quotidiennes, de joggings, et de chasse – sans compter les cours de sport au lycée – ça donne un beau gosse au sourire ravageur qui attire les filles comme un aimant.

Ou un petit con, d'après les critères de John.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

L'œil sombre, la voix ferme, John souleva l'objet incriminé. Dean cligna des yeux comme un hibou et John attendit patiemment, le temps que les rouages se mettent en route.

Deux seconde plus tard, les lèvres de Dean s'étirèrent dans un sourire que Sammy qualifierait « étrange » (innocent petit Sammy) quand John emploierait plutôt le terme de dragueur…

-Ca à l'air d'être un sou…, commença Dean.

-Je sais ce que c'est! le coupa John en lui jetant le sou… la chose à la figure de son fils. Ce que je demande, c'est ce que ça fout là.

Dean intercepta le morceau d'étoffe alors que ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur étrange (comme dirait Sammy).

-Oh, je sais pas… Elle doit l'avoir oublié…

« Elle » était sans doute la énième petite amie de Dean. Il ne se rappelait jamais de leurs noms. Exemple typique : « -Tu étais où, Dean ?

- Oh, avec Lindsey… Non, Lydia… Euh Lena ?

- Kristie, avait corrigé (le plus si innocent) Sam d'une voix morne

-Ah oui, Kristie… » _[John, Dean et Sam, un matin de 7 juillet 1995]_

John se souvenait que ce jour-là, il avait été à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre le mur parce que franchement, vous trouvez un quelconque rapport entre Lydia et Kristie qui justifierait qu'on confonde les deux ?

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Dean pensait le plus souvent avec son cerveau en-dessous de la ceinture, et que même si John pouvait comprendre qu'un ado de seize ans soit en pleine ébullition hormonale, ça ne changeait rien au fait que Dean avait besoin de se reprendre et d'arrêter de laisser traîner « ses » affaires partout.

Le père Winchester soupira lourdement et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 10h30. Sammy était parti passer la nuit chez un copain et ne tarderait pas à rentrer (John l'avait prévenu : s'il n'aurait pas ramené ses fesses au motel avant 11h, il irait le chercher chez son copain avec son fusil chargé au sel).

John se tourna vers son fils aîné.

-Au moins, débarrasse-toi de ça avant que Sammy ne revienne, grogna-t-il. J'ai pas envie qu'il soit traumatisé à vie.

Dean acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait raison de ne pas l'ouvrir. John ne semblait pas particulièrement d'humeur joyeuse, et ce n'était pas le moment de lui avouer que l'innocence de Sammy avait été définitivement brisée il y a plus de deux ans, quand il était tombé sur les revues porno de Caleb, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Quand on a vu des nanas (et parfois des mecs) tout nus, on est pas franchement du genre à s'émouvoir à la vue d'un soutien-gorge… Mais pour ne pas briser le restant d'innocence qui restait à son père, Dean obéit et jeta le soutien-gorge dans son sac, là où il y avait ses boxers sales (et par conséquent, le seul endroit où Sam n'irait pas fouiner).

Comme par enchantement, Sam poussa la porte de la chambre à la seconde où le soutien-gorge disparut dans les entrailles du sac de Dean. Son sac à dos jeté négligemment sur l'épaule, ses joues étaient toute rouges comme s'il avait couru.

-T'as fait un marathon ? lança John en voyant son fils refermer prestement la porte derrière lui.

Sam lui jeta un regard halluciné, comme s'il était surpris de voir son père ici.

-Je voulais… pas… pas 'river en retard pour… le f… film…

John haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas au courant pour un film.

-Quel film ?

Sam lui jeta un regard irrité avant d'abandonner son sac dans un coin et aller se servir un verre d'eau.

-Le film qui est sortit il y a pas longtemps. Dean m'a promis qu'on irait le voir.

John hocha la tête lentement, cachant sa surprise. Il n'était pas au courant d'un quelconque film, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que ses fils faisaient des activités ensemble sans l'en informer.

-Vous voulez de l'argent pour vos places ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

« Vous voulez de l'argent pour vos places? » aurait pu être traduit par « vous préférez ne pas les voler ou je vous laisse vous débrouiller ? ».

Bien sûr, le vol était une des compétences particulières que tout bon Winchester se doit de maîtriser, entre le combat au corps-à-corps, le maniement des armes et le mensonge. Mais John préférait quand même limiter les actes illégaux. Il ne volait que par extrême nécessité (ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répétait) et il refusait que ses fils deviennent des petits voleurs sans foi ni loi.

Mais Sammy secoua la tête.

-Non, ça ira. J'ai de l'argent.

Face au regard éberlué de son père, le garçon soupira et tira de sa poche deux billets de dix dollars.

John attrapa les deux coupures d'un mouvement vif et les examina sous toutes les coutures, la bouche grande ouverte. Ce n'était _pas_ des faux. C'était des vrais, des authentiques billets de dix dollars américains.

John leva des yeux incrédules sur son fils, qui haussa les épaules.

-Quoi ? J'ai économisé. Je peux récupérer mes billets, maintenant ?

Il tendit une main vers son père, qui les rendit les deux coupures sans un mot.

C'était tellement rare, d'avoir de vrais billets non volés. Des vrais billets gagnés John ne savait comment. Peut-être venaient-ils du dernier cadeau de Noël de Bobby ou de Jim.

Entretemps, Dean s'était rapidement habillé et enfila sa grosse veste de cuir, héritée de son père il y a quelques mois. John n'avait jamais vraiment aimé voir son fils aîné la porter. Elle était trop grande pour lui, et bien trop abîmée. On aurait presque dit qu'elle sortait d'une poubelle. Mais Dean avait obstinément refusé de la jeter. A ses yeux, cette veste était une relique dont il s'était fait le devoir de conserver jusqu'à sa mort, peu importe qu'elle soit à l'origine des moqueries dont il était objet au lycée.

L'aîné des frères fouilla dans la poche de ladite veste et en sortit un jeu de clés qu'il lança à Sam.

-Démarre la voiture, j'arrive dans une minute.

Un large sourire fendit le visage du plus jeune alors qu'il attrapait les clés d'un mouvement vif avant de sortir de la chambre.

John observa un moment Dean farfouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche de son permis et ses faux papiers d'identité.

-Alors, un film, hein ? lança-t-il sur un ton dégagé.

Dean ne se tourna pas vers lui, mais John pouvait voir un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-Désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais c'est Sammy qui a proposé hier soir, répondit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Il se redressa lorsqu'il eut trouvé son permis, qu'il glissa soigneusement dans une des poches intérieures de l'antique veste et se retourna vers son père, les yeux emplis de ce qui ressemblait à de la fierté.

-Il a travaillé pendant plusieurs jours chez des voisins pour gagner de l'argent, sans rien me dire. Enlever la neige des jardins, promener les chiens, même garder quelques mômes…

-Il a fait du baby-sitting ? s'exclama John, les mots quittant sa bouche avant qu'il ait pu les retenir.

Dean afficha une moue amusée et hocha la tête.

-Ouais, ça m'a surpris aussi, commenta-t-il en prenant son pistolet. Mais il veut vraiment voir ce film, il bavait devant l'affiche du film à chaque fois qu'il passait devant…

Dean secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire, qui ressemblait à peu trop à celui d'un père pour son enfant. John sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Voir Dean parler de son frère comme ça ne lui rappelait que trop bien le rôle que Dean avait pris dans la vie de Sam. Le sien, le rôle du père, de la mère, et du frère.

Dean leva la tête vers son père.

-C'est un bon gosse, tu sais.

John sourit faiblement et désigna la porte ouverte d'un mouvement de tête.

-Tu devrais y aller ou il va partir sans toi.

Dean hocha brièvement la tête.

-On sera rentré à quatorze heures au plus tard, dit-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

John poussa un long soupir quand il entendit l'Impala s'éloigner. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être un étranger dans sa propre famille. Il avait raté tellement de choses dans la vie de ses garçons, de la première dent de lait que Sam avait perdu, à l'obtention du permis de conduire par Dean. La seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire pour féliciter son fils, faute d'avoir été là pour le soutenir avec Sam, c'était de lui tendre les clés de l'Impala en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, en retard de plus d'un mois.

Ouais, John enchaînait bourdes sur bourdes dans le domaine parental, et il méritait mille fois l'Award du Pire Père de Tous le Temps.

Dans une piètre tentative de se racheter, il se leva et entreprit de ranger un peu la chambre. Heureusement pour Dean, il ne trouva aucun autre accessoire de lingerie féminine alors qu'il triait les vêtements empilés sur le lit de Dean. Il avait vite renoncé à renifler chacun d'eux pour déterminer lesquels étaient sales e lesquels ne l'étaient pas, et les avait tous jetés dans un gros sac destiné au Lavomatic.

Il était en train de jeter tous les restes de fast-food abandonnés aux quatre coins de la chambre – dont un reste de ce qui avait dû être une pizza quatre fromages, recouvertes de croûtes verdâtres – quand on frappa à la porte.

Le chasseur se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était à peine onze heures, ce n'était pas les garçons, et de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas frappé.

Prudent, John attrapa son pistolet, qu'il garda soigneusement hors-de-vue, mais prêt, et glissa silencieusement vers la porte. La chaîne de sécurité était encore en place quand il entrouvrit la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur par l'interstice.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un homme qui devait avoir son âge, à un ou deux ans près. Il collait parfaitement à l'image du gars banale, sans histoire et menant une existence aussi ordinaire qu'emmerdante, et John se demanda immédiatement ce qu'il avait bien pu foutre encore comme connerie pour que ce genre de mec vienne frapper à sa porte.

A moins que ce ne soit une erreur…

-Vous êtes le père de Dean White ? demanda alors l'homme d'un air hésitant.

Et non. John resta de marbre.

-Désolé… euh… je... c'est pour ma fille, bredouilla l'homme, que le silence de John mettait mal à l'aise.

Le chasseur fronça des sourcils, une main défaisant la chaîne pour ouvrir complètement la porte. C'est là qu'il la vit.

Petite, frêle, un gilet rose à fleurs, une barrette violette dans les cheveux bruns. La gamine ne devait pas être plus âgée que Sammy.

John se sentit pâlir et ses yeux jaillirent de leurs orbites. Non… Dean n'avait pas fait _ça…_il n'avait quand même pas…

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda alors le père, toujours hésitant.

-Non…, souffla John d'une voix blanche.

« Non ! » se répéta-t-il. Dean n'avait _pas _fait _ça _! La gamine avait l'âge de Sammy…

-Votre fils a sauvé ma fille, annonça soudain l'homme d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Elle… Elle est tombée dans le canal, il passait par là et l'a sauvée… Il est parti avant que je puisse dire quoi ce soit mais…

Le mec continuait à parler, mais John ne l'entendait plus.

Dean avait sauvé la gamine. Dean avait _sauvé_ la gamine. Son fils avait sauvé une personne. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ça ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, mais c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un venait frapper à la porte de John pour le remercier.

Il voyait l'homme parler, les yeux remplis de larmes brillantes. Sa voix tremblait, remplie de gratitude, et lorsqu'il tendit une main vers John, le chasseur la serra automatiquement.

-Merci, dit l'homme. Merci infiniment… Votre fils… Votre fils est quelqu'un de bien. Vous êtes sûrement très fier de lui.

-Ouais, balbutia John. Ouais, c'est un bon gosse, ajouta-t-il en écho à ce qu'avait dit Dean plus tôt.

L'homme hocha la tête, l'air un peu surpris, mais n'ajouta rien. C'est à ce moment que la gamine ouvrit la bouche.

-Vous pourriez lui dire encore merci, quand il reviendra ? demanda-t-elle. De ma part.

John hocha silencieusement la tête, et il regarda le père et sa fille s'éloigner. Il resta longtemps là, planté sur le pas de la porte comme un poteau, l'air hébété.

Il fallut que le gérant du motel finisse par quitter son aquarium en plastique transparent qui lui servait de loge pour s'assurer que John ne faisait pas une sorte d'attaque, pour que le père Winchester se reprenne et retourne à l'intérieur.

A plusieurs reprises, John Winchester s'était entendu dire que ses enfants étaient spéciaux. « Les frères Winchester ? Ah oui… Ils sont, comment dire… particuliers… ».

Mais c'est ce jour-là que John apprit que « particulier » était un autre mot pour exceptionnels.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS.<strong>_


End file.
